villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Ironwood
General James Ironwood is a major antagonist/anti-villain in the American animated webseries RWBY. He is the headmaster of Atlas Academy, the general of the Atlas Military, holder of two seats on the Atlas Council, and a former member of Ozpin's group. Although not inherently evil and genuinely attempting to stop Salem, he has resorted to criminal and downright inhumane actions in order to protect Atlas, even at the cost of the rest of Remnant and those who once called him friend. He is voiced by Jason Rose. Biography Past James Ironwood became associated with Ozpin and his group, learning the existence of Salem and her control over the Grimm, as well as the many secrets of Remnant, including the existence of the Relics and the Maidens. Ironwood eventually served a dual role for Ozpin by becoming the general of the Atlas Military and the headmaster of Atlas Academy. Beacon Prior to the Vytal Festival, Ironwood arrives in Vale with his military forces and several students from Atlas in preparation for the Grimm. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch disagree with Ironwood's military approach for the festival, believing it to be an unnecessary display of hostility for an event that is meant to unite the four kingdoms. Nonetheless, they allow Ironwood's forces to remain in Vale in the event of a Grimm attack. After Cinder Fall manipulates several events behind the scenes that trigger the Battle of Beacon, Ironwood deploys his full military force and takes part in the battle as well, only for Cinder to steal the Fall Maiden's powers, kill Ozpin, and hijack the Atlesian androids to fight the Huntsmen and Huntresses, causing the Fall of Beacon. Haven After the Fall of Beacon, the world becomes increasingly hostile towards Atlas, blaming them for the Fall of Beacon. Out of fear of the world declaring war on Atlas, and based on reports from Winter Schnee (Weiss's sister) about growing unrest in Mistral, Ironwood closes Atlas's borders and puts an embargo on Dust, which puts him directly in conflict with Jacques Schnee, who owns the largest company in Atlas (and arguably the world) that exports dust. Ironwood also secures an additional seat on the council, which he uses to increase military presence in both Atlas and Mantle. Atlas By the time Team RWBY and Team JNR arrive with Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine (Ozpin's reincarnation) to Atlas, Ironwood has all but locked down Atlas and maintaned near-dictatorial influence over Mantle, inspiring local vigilante Robyn Hill of the Happy Huntresses to run against Ironwood and Jacques Schnee for a seat on the council. Ironwood welcomes Team RWBY and JNR into his inner circle, consisting of Winter, a rebuilt Penny Polendina, and the Ace Ops, for his plan to rebuild Amity Arena as an alternative communications tower to reveal to Atlas, and then the world, the existence of Salem. However, he uses the limited resources of Mantle to build the communications tower. Between the combined efforts of Watts manipulating the poll results to elect Jacques, Tyrian assassinating Ironwood's political dissenters, and Robyn Hill hijacking and stealing the supplies Atlas is using for the new communications tower, Ironwood grows increasingly paranoid about his ability to protect Atlas and the Relic from Salem. During a tense dinner at the Schnee Manor, Ironwood defends his aggressive tactics to a newly elected Jacques Schnee and his fellow council members before Weiss barges in and reveals Jacques was secretly allied with Arthur Watts and that he had unwittingly helped Watts shut down Mantle's heating power, endangering their citizens and attracting the Grimm towards the city. Ironwood and Robyn Hill briefly unite to tell Atlas and Mantle about the existence of Salem in order to unite everyone against the incoming Grimm invasion. Ironwood mentions the Amity tower is complete in order to lure Watts there and take him down. After their battle, an injured Ironwood apprehends Watts and tells him he will do whatever it takes to stop Salem, something Watts has been counting on. Ironwood goes back to his office to find a black chess piece on his desk from Cinder...the same signal he got that indicated the Fall of Beacon. He calls Team RWBY and the Ace Ops back to his office to protect Atlas when a Seer Grimm from Watt's bag jumps out and casts a mirage of Salem, who taunts both Ironwood and Ruby herself, saying her henchmen were never meant to win, but rather to set the stage for her arrival. Blindsided by Salem getting the upper hand and angry that RWBY lied to him about Salem being unable to be killed, Ironwood reveals his new contingency plan; use the Staff of Creation to raise Atlas high in the sky where Salem's forces cannot reach, coldly abandoning Mantle citizens who have not yet been evacuated and leaving them to die. Ironwood officially declares martial law and places Team RWBY under arrest, leaving the Ace Ops to apprehend Team RWBY. Though Team RWBY manages to defeat the Ace Ops and escape, Ironwood is confronted by Oscar in the Vault of the Winter Maiden. Oscar tries to talk Ironwood down, but Ironwood is frustrated that he alone seems to look at the big picture, calling out others for their failure to protect Remnant and declaring that no one should stop him from doing what needed to be done. When Oscar refuses to back down and explains that division is exactly what Salem wants, Ironwood accepts that Oscar/Ozpin is no longer his friend, and after coldly ordering him to call him General, shoots him down a cavern. Oscar survives, but is stranded below Atlas. Additionally, after foiling Cinder's assassination attempt on the Fria the Winter Maiden, Penny ends up inheriting the powers of the Winter Maiden and defects, leaving with Team RWBY. Neopolitan steals the Relic of Knowledge and gives it to Cinder, leaving Ironwood enraged that he no longer has the Winter Maiden or the Relic of Knowledge, and that the fugitives have escaped. As he contemplates the next course of action, Salem herself arrives in Atlas with an army of Grimm. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Ironwood appears as a Legendary unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. He is a melee unit that can dash forward and intermittently summons a pair of AK-135s to aid him in battle. Gallery Ironwood2.png|General Ironwood in Volume 2-3 V4c6_Ironwood.png|Ironwood in Volume 4 V7op_00025.png|Ironwood in Volume 7 Opening V7_09_00077.png|Ironwood's reaction of disbelief when Oscar informed him that Salem cannot be killed. Ironwoodaaart.jpg|James Ironwood as he appears in RWBY: Amity Arena. Ironwoodaarender.png|James Ironwood unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Iron.png|James Ironwood card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Ironwoodaapromobanner.jpg Trivia *Ironwood alludes to the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Protagonists Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Sophisticated Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites